K-3JH
K-3JH is a KX-series security droid serving a crewman-type role aboard the Redemption, under the direct ownership of the Chiss Cirgi'ahuth'bourku. Designed with a slightly more capable intelligence, K-3 aided the logistics department of the Evictus with escorting supplies to the front lines, calculating resource loss and income, and guarding high value supplies. After joining the Rebellion he operated mainly on the Pelta-''class frigate ''Salvation until it passed into direct ownership of the rebel cell. He now resides on the E-9-class ship Fogblaster. History Pre-Evictus K-3JH was stationed on the Cairn Installation in the Lenico Belt, a subject of many testing procedures there. The experiments resulted in enhanced vocal capabilities, enabling the droid to hold more in depth conversations with other Imperial personnel. It is here that he met Sergeant Jack West prior to service on the Evictus. Darkknell The droid performed a supply delivery action to the planet surface of Darkknell, before returning to the Evictus. ''When the rebel rescue party boarded the ISD to rescue Force-sensitive Jassa Tyne, K-3 was present. It engaged in combat with the Trandoshan Graak Vonge, but was ultimately disabled when its internals were damaged through a hole in the chest plate caused by a thermal detonator explosion. K-3 was later repaired by then-Tech Corporal Gilid. Rebellion Reprogramming "What would I do aboard the ''Salvation?" "Oh, all the things a droid without arms can't. General maintenance, manning turrets, fending off intruders, being a backup medic, the basic stuff." After the Darkknell assault, K-3 was deployed to Cartve to oversee a supply convoy going into the active war zone of a city. The convoy was soon raided by a small band of rebels, lead by the U-wing pilot Kai Necera. After the raid was complete, K-3 was captured via ion blaster and brought aboard. While originally meant to be under the ownership of Necera, the pilot was killed in a crash aboard the Redemption, meaning ownership of the droid would soon after pass to Cir'gi. Flight Lessons The Chiss Cir'gi, who was living with Ven Falconer aboard his YT-2000, decided to teach the Mandalorian how to properly pilot his ship. After leaving the Redemption, the trio encountered a supposedly abandoned space station that was secretly a pirate ambush. After the ship sustained major damage, Ven made the jump to hyperspace on K-3's urging. The hyperdrive, heavily damaged, dropped them in orbit of D'Qar, The planet's gravitational pull yanked the YT-2000 into orbit and forced crash landing. Cir'gi, knocked unconscious beforehand, had to be carried to a nearby cave as the YT-2000 was unsalvageable and indigenous predators were nearby. After encountering a cannibal Weequay with a strange, infectious growth, Ven and K-3 discovered that there were multiple crashed ships on the planet. A mostly intact one, an E-9 Explorer, was found by the two and repaired back to space capability. Takeoff thrusters and internal lighting was damaged, with generally bad condition on the ship overall, but after a brush with a volcanic eruption the ship managed to bring all three of the Rebels back to the Redemption. The E-9 was renamed to The Fogblaster. Hyperdrive Raid Special Operations captain Glorinn Bettin led a rebellion raid on an Imperial Gozanti-class vessel in the Yuga 2 system. Due to Cir'gi being incapacitated from a crash earlier, K-3 was present on the mission as a semi-replacement for the pilot role usually filled by the Chiss. While Cir'gi was still present on the mission, the KX droid handled main flight procedures. The Captain also placed him in command of one of the two separate teams attacking the Gozanti. After securing the hyperdrive they were after, the original plan changed after the Imperials had activated a distress beacon and called a second Gozanti to the system. Using the captured Gozanti's weapons systems and the assistance of Bettin and Cir'gi, who had commandeered two TIE fighters present on the ship, disabled and destroyed the enemy ship before using the unorthodox method of hyperspace towing to bring the captured ship back to the Redemption, along with a wealth of intel, Imperial uniforms for undercover missions, and weaponry. Captain Bettin later renamed the ship to the Invictus II, after his original Dynamic-class frigate, the Invictus. Virus Resurfacing After some time spent in the full service of the Rebellion and companionship to Cir'gi, K-3 was afflicted with an old Imperial virus, designed to resurface and infect the droid if it was ever captured and reprogrammed. Once the virus took full control, K-3 struck Cir'gi to disable him before directly attacking Vonge Graak and engaging him in melee combat. After nearly killing the Trandoshan the droid was shot and disabled with a blaster rifle by Cir'gi. The virus was later eradicated from his system. Release of Captain Bettin After a fight between Captain Bettin and Captain Vonge, instigated by Bettin, the former was imprisoned in one of the Redemption's prisoner holding cells. Shortly after visiting him, the rogue droid DC-022 (Deuce) helped Bettin escape by releasing him from his cell and providing the Captain with weapons. The Captain then attempted to persuade K-3 to allow him to leave the Redemption, assisted by the presence of defector Ebon Ceres, who convinced the droid to allow Bettin to leave with the Mandalorian Treska.